


Mud - The Unexpected Mudpie

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my entry to the SP Drabble Bomb, with the Mud Prompt! Tweek is managing the shop at closing time, until Craig comes in with a recipe to blow his mind. It turns to an unexpected date though..





	Mud - The Unexpected Mudpie

"Dude, this is the first time I actually liked mud."  
  
Craig and Tweek are hanging out at the coffee shop. Surprisingly, its actually a free day as the shop is closed for the day.. like a whole entire day. Tweek has the keys to it of course, but he wanted the coffee shop to be closed just for one day in order to check the inventories of the food and ingredients to make sure everything is not missing for tomorrow's work day and the work week later on. Sunday is the only time the shop ever closes fully for a whole day, but sometimes it still is open when needed.  
  
While Tweek was checking around at the shop, the door suddenly opened and the bell rang. Tweek stupidly realized he didn't lock the door. He immediately asked whoever came in to please leave the shop, but he didn't know who came in..  
  
"I'm s-sorry sir.. ma'am, but we're closed.. please come back tomorrow, thank y-you!"  
  
"So you won't have time for me then, Tweek?"  
  
That voice.. its no doubt its Craig. Tweek was actually surprised he came in.. especially when the shop is closed. He immediately heads to the counter to check to see if its really him. And sure enough, it was.  
  
"Craig? W-what are you doing here? Especially on closing time?!"  
  
"Dude, I came by because I have a dessert I want to make with you. You'll love it, Tweek."  
  
"What is it, Craig? We can make that here you know. This place has the ingredients!"  
  
Before Craig shows the recipe, Craig heads back to the coffee shop door and tries to lock it. He doesn't want to stress Tweek even further with more unexpected customers.  
  
"I'll show you.. but not till we lock that main door. Wouldn't wanna let more customers in.."  
  
"Oh shit.. yeah.. I'm so stupid I forgot to lock it. Here's the keys."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Craig closes the door and locks it with his keys. With no more unruly customers to wander inside the shop and stress Tweek out, Craig shows him the recipe from a cookbook he borrowed from Ruby's cabinet. She didn't mind it because Craig asked permission from her to borrow it and she said yes.. reluctantly. He opens the cookbook and looks for that said recipe to show it to Tweek. Plus, Tweek is the only person he is this close enough to show stuff with. The recipe will be interesting to Tweek as well.. hopefully.  
  
Once the book reaches the recipe Craig intended to show to Tweek, Tweek was actually loving it. The recipe is none other than a mocha-chocolate mudpie. Neither Tweek and Craig have eaten mudpies before and this would be the best mudpie to start with. Tweek has always wanted to make one, and of course, he did know how to bake after making cookies by himself, and even a few cakes and pies on occasion.  
  
Tweek is literally excited, no, more than excited to make a mudpie on the surprise date. And right in Tweak Bros. Coffee too, so as to speak!   
  
"Dude, a mudpie? T-this is no ordinary mudpie either.. its mocha-choco.. I love that c-combo Craig!"  
  
"Hehe, told ya you'll love it, Tweek."  
  
"I'd so want to start on this right now. The only thing is.. I need some mocha. I uh.. r-recently ran out of the stuff yesterday."  
  
"Lemme guess. Mocha Frappe is still the bestseller?"  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Because Ruby and her friends bought like five of them from you a week ago."  
  
"Oh yeah.. she came along with her squad as usual. K-Karen, Ike.. Firkle.. Flora.. and Ruby herself. I remember F-Flora paying the entire order.. that's nice of her. And yeah, this is why I can't save leftover ingredients like mocha.."  
  
"Tweek, its fine. We'll just go buy some more mocha."  
  
"I-its nice that you wanted to help, but a shipment's g-gonna come in tomorrow.. w-what about we just make it a rocky road mudpie? I still have the ingredients from my rocky road cakes I make on occasion f-for the shop!"  
  
"That would be cool! But yeah.. you'll need a recipe though."  
  
"Craig, I don't h-have to worry about that. I'll just combine my know-how on that rocky road cake and apply it to the mudpie recipe. Its gonna work out well dude, t-trust me!"  
  
"Cool. Go ahead, Tweek.. surprise me. Hehe."  
  
"One rocky road mudpie coming up!"   
  
Tweek heads over to the baking area of the shop, where he makes all sorts of cakes and pies around when he's not busy. Since today is a good opportunity for him to improve his baking skills, he started right away, wearing his special baking apron his mom gave to him. Granted, his parents still run the business, but since Tweak Bros is starting to expand nationwide, the parents became CEOs and left the original branch to Tweek. Had it been open by now, he would had staff doing this.  
  
Craig wants to see him make the mudpie in person. He asks Tweek if he can come in to see how he makes a pie.. especially this special mudpie that he's looking forward to eat with him in this unexpected date. Tweek agrees of course, and Craig comes in to watch him make the mudpie with his own two eyes.  
  
Tweek gets the ingredients for the mudpie he plans to do, with everything that the recipe asked, except the replacement ingredients due to the lack of mocha. This includes marshmallows and nuts.. and chocolate chips to replace it. He's going for a rocky road mudpie after all, and he wants it to be so delicious Craig would fall in love with the taste beforehand.  
  
As Tweek starts to improvise the recipe, doing the steps one at a time, Craig is giving Tweek a lovely kind of gaze.. the kind that people do when they daydream. He seems to fall in love with Tweek's baking skills already. Tweek is mixing the ingredients and preparing the pie.. one step at a time. This took Tweek half an hour to do until he combines all of them together.  
  
When the pie is ready to be baked, Craig helps him out by simply opening the oven door. Tweek got his hands full with the pie, and Craig doesn't want him to mess up, that's for sure. After the pie is in the oven, Tweek simply turns it on and sets it to the needed temperature. Afterwards, the two waited for the pie to bake.  
  
"You're actually.. cute when you do the baking, Tweek."  
  
"Aww shucks, Craig."  
  
"Yeah, I mean it. Ehh, my mom is boring if I watch her bake. You're doing it way better than her."  
  
"What if she hears you saying that though?"  
  
"Tweek, its fine. My mom doesn't know I went here anyways."  
  
"Sneaky. But hey, c-can't blame ya though."  
  
"I prefer to see you cook or bake, and hey you're doing it right after all, Tweek."  
  
"Thank you so much, Craig. I do love to bake once in a while, t-this is one of those times!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you bake so well especially on this mudpie. When was the last time you ever baked a pie though, Tweek?"  
  
"Dude, it was like last month. Remember Ruby's b-day? I made her the best apple pie even if she wanted a cake. I think you told me to make it for her too."  
  
"Yeah, that was me haha. I pranked Ruby for this but she actually loved the pie. She thanked you a lot right?"  
  
"I got a hug from her so yeah. She knew you pranked her on her day but at least it was a nice one."  
  
"Well, I have to be the brother on that day just for her."  
  
"The good one, you mean.. Craig."  
  
"Pretty much. Its a bore but hey. I don't really care."  
  
"Oh yeah.. I made a pie for Karen too. I had to make two of those because Kenny wanted one too."  
  
"Wait, since when?"  
  
"A month ago. It was a choco mallow pie.. I made two of those pies and they loved it. Kenny even wanted to tip me but I told h-him its okay. He's poor after all."  
  
"How is he even rich to buy two pies from you?"  
  
"He still works at the city wok place."  
  
"Oh. Shitty Wok."  
  
(giggling) "Haha, yeah, that's t-the place Craig!"  
  
"I never heard from there for a long time except when we raided a tower for that Lu Kim dude."  
  
"Oh yeah.. the mongolian tower.. that was so long ago haha."  
  
"The LARP thing we did was still fun up to this day, Tweek."  
  
"Yeah, but you liked me when I had my torso showing, you know. E-even if I was embarrassed."  
  
"Hey, I can't resist you like that to be honest."  
  
"Craig, stop it you f-flirt!"  
  
As they continue to talk about the old times and how often Tweek bakes, the oven makes a ting sound, meaning that the pie is done baking and is ready to serve. Tweek dashes over to it and opens the oven. After opening the oven, the rocky road mudpie looks so stunning to him. Its so perfect.. and he's sure Craig would love it so much, together with him eating the pie in a romantic fashion.  
  
Immediately, Tweek sets up one of the tables in the dining area of the shop, and Craig comes with him. There is also a candle, some ribbons, and a lot of other romantic decorations Tweek set up that would look like the coffee shop is made just for the two. But hey, its closed, and Tweek wanted to do it. Craig doesn't mind.   
  
Once that is set up, Tweek and Craig serve the pie on the same table, and they immediately take a slice. Of course, they took the table that's near the window of the shop, and apparently, the asian girls were watching them. Heck, even Kenny is watching.   
  
"Wow. This got awkward really quick."  
  
"Oh I d-don't mind it now, Craig. I'm used to the asian girls seeing us dating like this."  
  
"You've got that high tolerance, Tweek. I love that about you."  
  
"Oh shucks, Craig."  
  
"Hey, it makes this way more romantic in a way, I don't mind that either. Definitely not minding the pie too. Its so delicious."  
  
Tweek and Craig return to eat the pie and give each other a friendly smile. Slice after slice of pie, they both eat it one by one and they loved how it tasted like. They even had to feed each other and this made the audience on the other side of the window squeeing as they do so. The asian girls loved every moment of it.  
  
The mudpie was so good that Tweek would love to make another one when they do this again. They literally finished the entire rocky road mudpie, and it was literally a masterpiece, if Craig had to describe it. Tweek worked hard on getting the pie right, and he did want to write the recipe afterwards.   
  
Sometime after their date, Craig ends up leaving, having an awesome time. Will they ever have the same meeting again?  
  
"Well, that was.. really romantic."  
  
"Y-yeah.. it is. And hey, awesome for a first time at making m-mudpies right?"  
  
"Yep, Tweek. I knew you'd love a good mudpie."  
  
"I'd go make the mocha one next if I can for you dude."  
  
"Its for you actually, you dork."  
  
"Oh haha, very funny. But hey.. have a safe trip home dude."  
  
"Thanks, Tweek. Anything else you wanna say to me?"  
  
"Yeah. Next time, let's date at your place. Just uhh.. don't come here when this place is closed, okay dude?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Craig heads home afterwards, and somewhat hums a little after the date he had with Tweek. Its true, he did enjoy it, even if that was unexpected. But that mudpie.. made things perfect for both of them, at the wrong time.


End file.
